The prettiest of them all
by Animelemon
Summary: Fem!bowser x Reader chapter 1 not mine next chapter is full on me
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This was... odd... but I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a noisy day in the city of New York City.

The streets full of activity as I walked home.

I have had a long day… having been rejected by a girl I had hoped loved me…

To think I wasted all my time and money only to find out she was using me…

As I walked I decided to take a shortcut through the alley.

Due to my not paying attention I didn't notice an open manhole to the sewer.

I stepped and fell straight down.

As I fell I was consumed by darkness.

I closed my eyes, waiting to fall into sewage.

Suddenly it was bright and I opened my eyes to see I was in a forest of sorts.

A path of brick stonework and broken brick buildings everywhere.

Me: What the…

I looked around, in a daze, confused at what was going on.

Everything looked bright a cheery, almost cartoon-like.

Me: Ok then...

Deciding that I should find someone I walked down the brick path in homes of finding a Gas Station or something.

After an hour of walking I came to what looked like a strange town.

The houses looked like mushrooms and very short people with mushroom like hats ran around doing their own thing.

Me: I don't think I am in New York anymore…

Suddenly the sky went dark and cloudy as I turned around to see a Ship? Flouting in the air with cannons.

The cannons roared as they fired, cannon balls hitting the homes of the Mushroom people as they ran around screaming.

Shortly after Turtles that stood on their legs and wore what looked to be armor marched through the town and was rounding up all the inhabitants.

I stood in shock as this was going on, watching the Airship land as a platform descended down.

Looking I saw what looked to be a woman, blond hair, Black dress and spike bracelets around her wrists and ankles with a spiked choker to match. She had what looked to be a spiked turtle shell on her back and white horns on the side of her head. Lastly she had a crown, showing she might be a Queen or something.

She walked down from the platform her grin showing her spiked teeth.

Bowsette: Bow before Queen Bowsette!!!

The towns people were shaking in fear

The Queen looked at me and tilted her head.

Bowsette: You don't look like one of them? In fact you look like him…

She said in a somewhat angry tone.

Me: Uh…

Bowsette: Bring him on my ship! I'll question him later.

The turtle people grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

I tried to fight but they were surprisingly strong.

Time Skip

After they destroyed the town they took me to her castle.

I was locked into her dungeon and I sat there questioning so many things.

Me: Am I dead? DId I fall asleep? This is too odd to be real…

Deep my heart I knew it was real...

After a bit of time I heard footsteps and my cell door open to see a few guards.

Guard: Come with us prisoner!

Doing what he said I stood and followed.

Soon I was brought to a throne room, it was for the most part really beautiful.

Red carpet and gray granite walls with fire keeping the whole room lit.

Bowsette:Now tell me why you were in that village human. Before I burn you alive.

Me: Um… I was just walking and found it?

Bowsette: I bet you were spying for her… damn that Princess Peach!

Me: Who?

Bowsette: Are you stupid?

Me: Well… I just arrived here today… so I have no idea what is going on…

Bowsette: I see… Guards! Leave me and the Human!

All of the guards left the room. Leaving just her and I. I didn't know what to do but…

Bowsette: So Human, what is your name?

Me: Uh, [Name] your majesty.

I said bowing.

Bowsette: Oh, I can tell that you are gonna be a treat. Tell me how would you like to serve me?

Me: Serve you?

Bowsette: Yes, with that Princess I need someone who can take on the Plumbers… I will not be defeated!

Me: Sorry, but i'm a bit lost, you lost to a pair of plummers?

She looked at me with fire and fury in her eyes.

Me: Sorry! I didn't mean any offence!

I said bowing my head again to hopefully not get burned alive.

Bowsette: Sadly… you are right, I haven't been able to stop the two of them. But now with you here I know I can win!

She seemed confident by this but I wasn't exactly sure if she realized that I would be useless in fighting.

Me: May I ask why you are fighting them to begin with?

She looked at me.

Bowsette: I am doing this because I will be the prettiest ruler in all the land!

Me: But… you are…

She blushed.

Bowsette: I know that! Besides I bet you're saying it because you fear me.

Me: Well… not entirely…

Bowsette: Tsk… Well I guess you have a choice. Join me and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, or be locked away in the dungeon.

Me: I'll help the best I can… not that I will be that useful.

Time Skip

It has been a year since then and nothing really changed I would say.

We would attack and lose…

I have mostly taken the job of comforting her with words of encouragement.

She would blush and get mad for a moment before storming off into her room.

But I could tell she appreciated it.

I stood in her throne room as she started to rant about losing again.

All her guards left me to take care of the situation.

Bowsette: It's not fair! She- Agh!

Me: Now, now. Its ok, we will get her next time.

Bowsette: When?! No matter what we do Mario always beats us!

Me: Maybe… we she stop this?

Bowsette: What?!

She stormed up to me with fire in her breath.

Me: I mean there is no reason to…

Bowsette: I am the only beautiful Queen! ME!!!

Me: And you are my Queen! But don't you think it is a waste of time doing it this way?

Bowsette: What?

Me: I mean, Peach has a garden and flowers. She plays as the sweet girl for her people… What if we did better? This would make you more loved than her. If that works it will be you who is recognized for it.

Bowsette: Hmm… but everything is just lava here, how would that work?

Me: Show them the dark side of beautiful. If she is the day you must be the night. Show them how great it can be.

Bowsette smiled and thought about the idea.

She then looked at me and blushed.

Bowsette: Can I ask you something?

Me: Anything.

Bowsette: Am I really the prettiest?

Me: Yes.

Bowsette: Really?

Me: Yes.

Bowsette: Really really?

Me: Yes, peach is a pale shadow of your beauty.

She smiled.

Bowsette: Close your eyes for me.

Doing as she said I immediately felt her kiss me.

It was warm and I loved it, I even started to kiss back until we seperated.

Bowsette: You know… A Queen can only be as good as her King.

Me: Wait, do you mean?

Bowsette: Yes, I want you to be my King.

Me: If that makes you happy, then I am happy.

Bowsette: [Name]... I… um… Love you…

Me: I love you too

**P.S:Not my story but i will make an end chapter because well because i have a good idea for.And dont worry I can't make up a plot of a story on my own but if the story already has one its not hard for me to make a good**


	2. Bosette x Oc

**Hope yall ready and no this is also not mine.**

(Not sure if it's Fem!King Boo, or just a regular Boo putting on the crown..)

(Y/N) POV

"Dear (Y/N)... as my only surviving grandson, you are inheriting my mansion. It may be old and full of dust, but it can be an amazing thing once fixed up. But be wary, it is haunted by ghosts..."

I read out loud to myself, this letter I got from my grandpa. I sighed, then I got excited. "Maybe he has collected something old and valuable in there!" I said excitedly to myself. But even if there wasn't, a little elbow grease and I'd be living in an old mansion! "Ghosts..." yeah, right. I went there on Friday, I planned on spending the entire weekend cleaning it up. I had the key in my hand and was standing in front of it; if this was black and white and the 60's.. you could convince me that this was a prop in an old cheesy horror movie. I looked around and the trees were rotting and dead, "Maybe I'll splurge and get some new trees in..." I happily commented.

I looked around and outside and found a tool shed out back, filled with cobwebs and dust. I coughed and cleared it out, finding nothing but rusted tools there. I sighed disappointedly and went back around to the front, I noticed that even though this is old, there are no broken windows. I opened the front door and it was pitch black, I tried to turn on the lights but they blew as soon as I flipped the switch. "Great.." I sighed. "Another thing to pay for," I sighed and went inside. I opened the curtains, letting sunshine through this place. I looked and there was cloth covering lots of furniture.

I pulled them all off and probably gave myself some diseases from the '20s, I then pulled off the cloth covering the grandfather clock. "Old... antique.." I commented; it was still brand new."Hehehe..."I heard what sounded like laughter. But I shook my head and brushed it off as creaky doors, I then explored and cleared out the kitchen somewhat. I went back into the living room and the curtains were covering the windows again... "I didn't..." I said and thought it was the wind. But no wind has the ability to undo knots, I then tied them back even tighter. Confused, I went upstairs.

I made my way through the rooms, still hearing that laugh. "Man.. there are some creaky doors in this place," I said to myself, denying the obvious answer of ghosts. I opened the next door and saw something white passing through the wall, I rubbed my eyes and it was gone. "Maybe it was my imagination? This place does give off the'somebody will kill you in this house'vibe," I said aloud. I cleared out this room, moving on to the next. I opened the next door and as I swung it open, I was face to face with this girl. I took in her appearance, she was floating.. and had white hair, white skin, red eyes, a crown on her head.

"Boo!" she shouted, is she trying to scare me? "Nope.." I replied and shut the door. I then moved on to the next roo, "Boo!" she shouted and popped out of a wall. My face stayed still, emotionless. She then began sniffling, "You're supposed to be scared!" she cried and flew away. "It's hard to be scared of a cute girl..." I sighed. I kept exploring this mansion that would be mine, it was big and nice.. I then heard that same crying as before, I quietly opened a door. I saw her floating there, crying. It tugged at my heartstrings to see that, I crept up behind her. "Boo!" I shouted. She turned around and screamed, she then... fainted. I sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be the ghost?!" I said baffled.

I walked up and poked her arm, she was corporeal.. I could touch her. So I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder as I continued my way through the house, I came across a couch and laid her down on it. I sighed and began cleaning, I turned because I heard her stirring awake. I walked up and crouched, "Are you okay?" I asked softly. She turned and there was a clear contrast, a pink blush on her white skin. "Why'd you do that?!" she pouted. "You meanie!" she hmpf'd and turned her head. "I'm sorry.." I apologized. She turned her head back to me, "I didn't mean to scare you that bad," I sighed.

"Y-You...You mean it?" she asked and I nodded. She then smiled, "Who are you?" I asked politely. "Who are you?! This is my house!" she said angrily. "It's my house now... but," I sighed. "I'm (Y/N)," I smiled. I saw that blush reappear on her face, "What's your name?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?" she turned her head away and crossed her arms. "Because I want to know the name of the cute Boo who tried to scare me," I said softly. A dark blush adorned her face, "I'm... B-Booette," she said shyly. "Hello, Booette~" I smiled. "H-Hello.." she smiled shyly. "I think there's going to be an argument on who's house this is.." I sighed.

"But it's mine!" she pouted. I stood up, "How about this?" I propose. "How about we both share?" I ask, even though it's technically mine. "No!" she said immediately. "Then I guess I'm just gonna stay here forever," I shrugged and resumed cleaning. After a minute, "Wait!" she shouted. I stopped and turned to her, she was angry but blushing at the same time. "F-Fine... I guess I can share with you," she said through gritted teeth. "Then I'm going to clean around," I smiled. "Why? I like it dark and cob-webby.." she said confused. "I like it clean and neat.." I smiled. "How about I leave your room untouched?" I asked and she nodded.

I finished cleaning the main room and found that Booette was following my every move, she was quietly watching. I'd turn back and she'd fly through the wall, like she wasn't just staring at me. I resume cleaning and I got a drink and sat down exhaustedly, Booette floated up beside me. "Why are you calling this your house anyway?" she asked softly. "Because my grandpa left me a note, saying that I was the new owner..." I told her. "That old geezer is gone?" she knew him? It was evening, "I'm going home Booette.." I say to her. She looked down disappointedly, "I thought this was your home?..." she asked shyly.

"I'm cleaning it up and getting it fixed before I move in, I can't sleep in a bed with dust and spiders on it," I laughed. "Wh...When will you be coming back?" she asked while fiddling with her fingers. "N-Not like I want you to come back!" she shouted and turned her back to me. "I guess I won't come back then..." I said with a sly smirk. She turned back to me and quickly grabbed my arm, "I was only joking!" she shouted desperately. "Please don't leave me alone... You're the first one to talk to me in years, I'm so alone.." she began tearing up. I really and honestly felt bad for her, I reached up and gently touched her cheek.

She blushed, "I'm coming back tomorrow, I promise.." I smiled. "Yay~!" she cheered excitedly. "I mean..." she coughed. "Don't come back!" she said and flew inside. I laughed softly and hopped inside my car, she's extremely cute. "Did I... call a ghost, cute?" I asked myself. I then blushed and started the car, my mind kept coming back to her blushing face and MASSIVE TITS... I mean cheery personality. I went home and found myself wanting to see Booette more, I'm thinking about her more in general. I had dinner and went to bed, I had a shower and then went back to the mansion.

I unlocked the door..."Boo!"Booette was there, trying to scare me with a cute face. I stood there, not affected at all. "I hate you!" she cried and sat on the couch. I laughed, "Maybe one day," I said and she nodded determinedly. "I'm gonna scare you so bad your heart will give out!" she smiled. "Wait.. no," I replied. She cackled cutely, "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" she laughed triumphantly. "Nothing?~" I replied. She knew where I was going with this, "You can say it all you want, I'm not affected by that anymore!" she hmpf'd cockily. "Fine, bye..." I replied and locked the door.

I then got back in my car, "Wait.. you're not supposed to go away.." she said confused. I then started it, "Don't go!" she shouted and entered my car. She grabbed my hand, turning the ignition off. I smirked and she got flustered, "You're a party pooper," she pouted. "I only do it because your reactions are cute," I said honestly. She blushed and then flew away, I got out and went back to cleaning. I finished the living room and went on to the kitchen, I also called the electrician. He should be here on Monday. I found Booette poking her head through the wall, spying on me.

"H-Hey!.." she shouted and then went quiet. I turned to her, "Yes?" I took a breather. "You... calling me cute, you're doing it just to get on my nerves.. aren't you?" she asked shyly. "No, I honestly think you're cute and beautiful, at that.." I said simply. Her face exploded red and she flew away, I laughed at her cuteness. I wiped the sweat from my brow, the kitchen wasn't in as bad a state as I thought. It was nice and actually decent looking, the fridge and oven needed to be replaced but I figured as much. Let's hope I can find something valuable in this house, so I can replace all everything.

I heard Booette come into the room, "Hey Booette?" I asked and turned around. "Y-Yeah?..." she asked shyly, guess she's still getting over what happened earlier. "Is there anything valuable around here? Like in the attic or something?" I asked. "Oh! Yeah! There's something shiny up there!" she smiled and flew upwards. I heard her struggling, I then walk out and she's floating down with a chest. She has a giant chest, that and she has a wooden box that she's struggling with. I walked up and help her, I almost drop it.. It's really heavy! I put it down on the ground, "That has something valuable in it.." she says happily.

I open it and all I see is gold, as far as the eye can see. "Holy shit.." I say in shock. "Is that a lot?" she asks as she stares at the box. I nod, "Someone could retire at my age with this much," I smile. She then slams it shut, "If you take this! Then I won't see you again!" she says and her lip is quivering. I sigh and grab her hand, she blushes and I then grab her other hand. I move us away from the box, she's blushing madly. She looks down at us holding hands, then back up to me. "Booette," I say softly and smile. "I plan to move in here, and I'll fix this place up with that gold.." I nod to the box.

"So you... won't leave me alone?" she asks quietly. "I promise," I say seriously. "I won't ever leave you alone~" I say and smile. She then hugs me tightly, I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. "Really?" she asks shyly. "Really..." I reply. She then looks at me, our faces are inches apart. We're both blushing messes, I can feel it on my skin when she exhales. There's this silence between us, neither knowing what the other is going to do. "Aren't you going to?..." she asked softly. "To what?" I replied embarrassedly. She then pushed me away, "Nevermind!" she shouted and flew away.

Needless to say that I was extremely disappointed with that, although I think she also wanted to do the same thing I did.. to kiss her. "Booette!" I shouted and she poked her head through the wall. "I'm going, I'll be back tomorrow..." I say and she nods. "You'll come back, right?" she asks sadly. "Booette, come here..." I ordered and she shyly approached me. She was floating a few feet away from me, "Closer~" I smiled. She floated down, I gently grabbed her hands. She blushed, "If I don't come back, you can haunt me..." I smiled and she nodded. "You're getting no rest in the afterlife if you don't come back!" she pouted.

I then kissed her on the cheek, "I promise I'll come back~" I said softly. Her face turned a dark red, she nodded shyly. "Okay.." she smiled and flew off. I hauled the gold into my car, now how to sell this gold and not get arrested for it. I went to a pawn shop and tried to sell it, told him the truth. That I inherited a house and this was in the attic, instead of selling it to him.. He put me onto a professional business friend of his, I asked if I would get in trouble and he laughed and shook his head. I then met his friend the next day and everything went down swimmingly, 1 day and 150 million dollars later...

I don't have to work another day in my life! I got a phone call from the electrician, he completely fixed the wiring and put in new sockets. I got back and had the new stuff delivered, I unlocked the door and... "(Y/N)!!!" I was tackled to the ground by Booette. She began rubbing her face against mine, "I missed you!" she cried out. I laughed and hugged her back, "I missed you too," I said softly. We were in this situation again, we were staring at each other.. inches apart. She kisses me on the cheek, causing my cheeks to flare up. "There~" she smiles. "Now we're even!" she giggles.

I get up and she helps me drag the stuff inside, she sees the bed. She looks at me excitedly, "I'm going to be living here from now on," I smiled. "I'm not leaving you anymore," I had my arms open. Her smile widened and she ran into my arms, her head was digging into my neck. "Good..." she said softly. "I don't like it when you leave.." she whimpered. "I'm sorry Booette," I apologized. She backed up, blushing madly and smiled. "You're here now!" she smiled and helped me inside. Booette is super strong, so she put the fridge and the oven in place. She then excitedly helped me into my new room, I made my bed and she flopped down on it.

"You having fun there?" I asked and she nodded excitedly.

Booette POV

I originally didn't want him here, I wanted him gone and out of my house. But I fell victim to his charms and jokes, I was soon under his spell. I began hating the feeling of being alone when he left, I became super happy when he unlocked the door. I was soon blushing whenever I was near him, I felt myself wanting to touch and be near him. I found myself wanting to... hug and kiss him. Then when the time came, when I was able to do it.. Our faces were inches apart and I asked what he was going to do, I pushed him away angrily because he didn't kiss me. But I could have done the same, I could have kissed him.

When he said that he was going to live here from now on, I didn't know I could be so happy. I then helped him move furniture around, I jumped onto his bed. Nighttime soon fell and he didn't leave, which made me extremely happy. He sat on the couch as we watched TV, I floated down beside him. "You sure you want to spend your time with me?" he asked me. I was offended, "I could leave if you preferred!" I shouted angrily and went to leave but he grabbed my arm. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." he said softly. I floated back down and hugged his arm, "I really like your company Booette~" he said.

I blushed and hid my face behind his arm, he laughed, which only darkened my blush. I think I really like him, but how do I tell him? I blush as I stare at his face, he's just so... cute. He yawned, I smiled and found it cute. "I'm going to bed," he said and got up. I floated up and followed him, hugging his arm as he went to bed. He walked in and stopped, "Are you gonna sleep with me?" he asked, causing me to blush. I then let go of his arm, "Goodnight," I said softly. I left and flew away, I was bored and returned to his room. I was floating above his head...

(Y/N) POV

I woke up and when I looked up, I had to try to not to scream because Booette was floating above my head. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded. I saw a blush began to spread across her face, "Do you... want to sleep with me?" I asked while blushing. She nodded and disappeared, I then saw her rising through the bed. She then pulled the covers over herself and lied there, "Are you comfortable?" I ask and she nods. I turn my back to her and shut my eyes, I then feel my hand get grabbed. I turn and Booette is blushing, we exchange no words. I smile as our fingers intertwine, she blushes and hides her face under the covers.

I shut my eyes, happy that I have someone like her in my life.. Hoping that she would become something more. I get halfway into sleep and I feel my arm get grabbed, I turn my head and she's clinging herself onto my arm. She then clambers on top of my chest, still blushing.. I could feel her breathing get heavier, "Aren't you going to do it?..." she asked quietly. I remembered the last time she said this, I'm not going to make the same mistake and wait too long. I softly pushed my lips into hers, she wasn't shocked or anything like that.. it seems as if she was waiting for this.

I flipped our positions and she was on her back, blushing madly. She looked up at me, cute and innocent. I gently kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist and slowly moved them upwards, she began softly moaning. I took the chance and slipped my tongue into her mouth, she was surprised at first but started aggressively kissing back. My hands didn't stop and they ran into.. her chest. She moaned and I blushed, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." I immediately apologized. She giggled and kissed me, "Don't worry, I liked it~" she whispered into my ear, causing me to grab her chest again.


	3. Unexpected roomate bowsette x reader

**Not mine just really want to losten to this shit using aduio reader.**

(Mreader x Bowsette)

She was strong, she was menacing, she was beautiful. Dark tan skin that glowed in the fires, her eyes similarly alight as she stared you down, her eyes traveling around your body causing redness to paint your cheeks as you look away. A moment's distraction was all she needed as Bowsette launched high up into the air, her long red hair like a flame as her shadow drops over you: before body slamming you entirely; cracking the ground beneath you much like the ribs in your chest. Gritting your teeth through the pain you managed to open your eyes; only to find yourself smothered between and beneath the Koopa Queens... ahem, royal assets. "Why," you mumbled, "why me?"

It was a typical day for the Mushroom Kingdom; the sun shining high in the clear, blue sky. Squat, mushroom houses sprouting from plots as the Mushroom people began their days. Though you found yourself in their kingdom's market, you were no Toadstool yourself; self-evident by your lack of mushroom-like qualities. "10 rations, a fire flower, and a tent. Your total comes to 45 coins buddy!" The Toadstool Merchant screamed in their high-pitched voice. Forking over the coins you quickly removed your large travel backpack and began organizing your purchases. "Say Buddy?" The Merchant calls up to you; "this is a little more than most people get for a camping trip. What are you, an adventurer of some sort?" You chuckle, scratching your nose somewhat proudly even as a blush graces your face, "truthfully, I am. I've been drifting around for quite a while but it's high time I head towards my next bounty: Bowsette's Castle!!" The Merchant Toad and all those within earshot quickly began to shudder, some screaming off in fear. "Whoops," you chuckled, forgetting the rather... tense political situation between the two kingdoms. "D, D-D Do you have a death wish or something, pal? Bowsette will stomp you flat!!" You chuckle again, "only if she finds me. And trust me; by the time she notices I'm around I'll have gotten my treasure and fled the Country. Thanks again!"

Safe to say... Thats not how things turned out. Sharp claws poking at your cheek turns your attention as your eyes meet with the Koopa Queens. Bright red slits brightened with eye shadow, her mouth widened in a smile revealing sharp, flesh-ripping teeth. Your scared and worse, she knows your scared, vulnerable. And she's milking every second of it. "Thats gutsy you know? Infiltrating MY Castle, kicking around MY servants, stealing MY treasure!! I have half a mind to roast you alive right now and leave you for my Chain-Chomps!!!" You recoil once more in fright as flames launch from her mouth tickling your nose; the heat sticking to your face, along with the smell of burning trash. "It's gutsy... ... ... I LIKE it!" Before you can utter another word, Bowsette dismounts and begins dragging you down the halls of her castle, "wait! What do you think your-ahh!" Before you can finish your face to face with the Queen as she props you against the wall. "Do you know how dull it is ruling alone? Surrounded by nincompoops: the only escape is to kidnap that, pathetic excuse of a Princess, Peachy. Waiting for those dimwitted Mario Brothers to go on some 'epic' quest to save her... ... you can only lose so many times before... grrr!" Sadness overcomes her quickly followed by anger, even quicker it's doused as your eyes meet again. "Don't get me wrong; I love the adoration and respect my station grants me among the Koopa, the Goomba, the Boos etc, etc. But even I crave something far more... intimate. Even that attention-seeking Toadstool has those two Brothers to kiss her heels! What about me, huh?!" Grabbing you by the cheeks she smashes your face against her own, forcing your lips together. She's warm, surprisingly soft and incredibly passionate as she deepens the kiss, her lizard-like tongue claiming the inside of your mouth; wet noises filling the inside of your head as your arms wrap around her waist and she moans. The make out comes to an end leaving you to gasp for breath even as she hugs you tighter, "I really won't keep you," She confesses "call me a Softie or whatever, I just don't want another person here against their will."

Your only response is to grab her by the horn, forcing her back into a passionate kiss she eagerly reciprocates. "I love you, Bowsette! And there's no more need to be lonely." For the first time the Koopa Queen sheds a tear as she lifts you off the ground in a back-breaking hug. "Thank you... Our wedding will have to be a grand one!! On the Moon!!!" You chuckle evolving into a full on laugh before embracing your Queen one more time.


End file.
